


Compañía

by Ylen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Company, Fake Courtship, M/M, angel husk, hangel dust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: Lo único que ambos querían era compañía.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 1





	Compañía

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos aceptaron ese trato? tal vez no mucho pero, ya llevaba un tiempo desde que aceptaron salir... si, la araña gay y el gato alcohólico estaban saliendo, pero no nós adelantemos a los hechos.

Todo comenzó en una tarde común en el infierno, Alastor estaba con su radio asustando a las personas, Vaggie estaba a punto de cagarse lo a golpes, Charlie con su actitud positiva y evitando que su novia matara al venado, Niffty limpiando todo el desorden para los nuevos pecadores, lo normal en el Hotel.

Entre todo ese desorden se encontraba Husk, el felino servía copas para los nuevos huéspedes y de vez en en cuando bebía una que otra copa, pero aun procurando de no pasarte.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, subió la mirada para percatarse de que era Angel, que se acercaba directo hacia el.

 **───Que tal gatito, ¿aun trabajas a estas horas?───** pregunto Dust de manera coqueta, pues ya le era un hábito comportarse así con todos.

 **───¡¿Que crees?!───** respondió entre fastidio para luego tomarse el puente de la nariz **───Ah, mierda... ni aunque no tuviera trabajo no tendría nada que hacer, estoy solo desde que llegue aquí... ¿Porque mierda te digo esto?───** pregunto al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

**───Aww~ quieres a alguien a tu lado!**

**───A alguien a mi lado?... Para que?!**

**───Bueno, em... para hablar y pasar el rato, em... Alguien para amar!───** dio Angel como respuesta.

 **───Amar es una mierda...───** respondió el felino con los ánimos abajo.

**───Tienes razón, pero el sexo no! Que dices?**

**───No voy a coger con un desconocido, eso es de... de Putas! si ofender**

**───Puede ser con alguien que conozcas cariño───** sentenció Dust mientras tomaba asiento.

 **───No conozco a nadie de manera formal desde que llegué aquí, a parte de Al claro, pero el es... el, estoy solo───** bajo la mirada y volvió a dirigirle la palabra para evitar ponerse sentimental **───Porque quieres ayudarme?───** pregunto.

**───Digamos que, yo también quiero compañía, alguien con quien hablar**

**───y porque yo?───** pregunto nuevamente.

 **───Estas igual que yo, no tienes nada que hacer los fines de semana, eres un adicto y piensas que el amor es una mierda! como yo...───** Bajo la mirada mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro **───Me caes re bien, tenemos que salir!**

Husk estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero pensó... que tal vez no le vendría mal alguien con quien platicar, después de todo, necesitaba compañía si no quería ponerse estresado.

 **───De acuerdo───** rodó los ojos **───Pero solo será por compañía! No habrá nada de tus cosas de sexo y esas mierdas!───** le recalcó, Angel solo sonrío.

 **───y no seria mejor que solo fueran amigos ya que no se van a tocar ni nada...───** una tercera voz se metió en su conversación, era Niffty.

 **───Niña, no le quites lo emocionante a las cosas!───** Dust respondió con fastidio, mientras el felino se sonroja por el comentario de la chica, claro que Angel no lo noto.

 **───De acuerdo!───** dijo Niffty como si nada y volvió a sus labores.

Y así es como estos se engancharon en todo este lío, ambos buscando la compañía del otro para salir de su rutina.

Lo que no se imaginaron es que las cosas resultarian distintas a lo que pensaron.


End file.
